


Dancing With Your Ghost

by Richaella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Inspired by Music, morte de personagem principal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richaella/pseuds/Richaella
Summary: Eu estava ouvindo e me deu vontade de escrever isso
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 6





	Dancing With Your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Eu estava ouvindo e me deu vontade de escrever isso

Toda noite olhando pra sua estrela, pensando se você irá voltar nossas meninas estão grandes e quase indo a Hogwarts. Eu não queria pensar em nada, a não ser ter você aqui, o curador do St Mungos disse que eu iria melhorar se eu escrevesse o que eu sentia, mas até agora só tem funcionado muito pouco, as vezes Narcissa se cansa de mim e me leva para a praia, Andromeda e Tonks sempre trazem novas coisas para me distrair, ate Minerva vem ser a avo que as meninas precisam, mas eu nunca vou esquecer o meu amor por você Bella  
Hermione.

Hermione fechou o diário que estava escrevendo e suspirou fazia 3 meses que Bellatrix se foi defendendo o Departamento de Mistérios, como indizível chefe ela lutou bravamente, mas foi pega por um feitiço de Morte pelas costas.

Ela recebeu uma ordem de Merlin pela bravura e lealdade.

Mas Hermione não concordou, sua esposa morreu defendendo Time Turns que magos das trevas queriam roubar.

Agora ela, não ai receber beijos de bom dia, ou quando Bella chegasse um abraço apertado, faria amor por horas madrugada adentro, se aconchegaria e apreciaria sua presença por simplesmente esta ali, ou suas conversas sobre qual poção e feitiço era melhor pra que, não ela não terá mas isso.

Só as doces lembranças de sua Bella e seus momentos preciosos juntos.

I stay up all night  
Tell myself I'm alright  
Baby, you're just harder to see than most  
I put the record on  
Wait 'til I hear our song  
Every night I'm dancing with your ghost  
Every night I'm dancing with your ghost

Never got the chance  
To say a last goodbye  
I gotta move on  
But it hurts to try

How do I love, how do I love again?  
How do I trust, how do I trust again?

I stay up all night  
Tell myself I'm alright  
Baby, you're just harder to see than most  
I put the record on  
Wait 'til I hear our song  
Every night I'm dancing with your ghost  
Every night I'm dancing with your ghost


End file.
